lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Imperial Wyrm/Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy review
So, I decided to have a review for this um, TV movie. It was the only movie that GT had, and Akira Toriyama was not even involved in GT at all (Osamu Kasai was director of GT and Atsushi Maekawa, who also worked on Digimon, was the story writer), one reason why it is bad. Many of you may have already seen it or are familiar with it, but I'm just gonna tell those who haven't seen it, DON'T WATCH IT. Its a waste of time. I'll explain why I thought terribly of it. Its only 46 minutes long, which I think is too short, and the story is bland and goes nowhere. Remember how in the last episode of GT, we see Goku Jr. (introduced for first time) and Vegeta Jr. sparring? Well, this TV movie shows what happens in between the battle with Omega Shenron and that episode that showed them sparring as this is when Goku Jr. is much weaker. So, anyways, the TV movie is set 100 years after Omega Shenron was defeated. All the Z-Fighters (except Pan) are dead, they all died of old age. Pan outlived them all, and she is an old martial arts master who lives in Satan City with her grandson, Goku Jr. One thing that doesn't make sense is that, Goku Jr. is Goku's great great grandson, but he looks exactly like him (it also doesn't make sense that he can go Super Saiyan). This TV movie would be a LITTLE better if there was an explanation about him and who his parents are. Personally, I think that he is just a clone of the real Goku probably created by Capsule Corp (I also think Vegeta Jr. is a clone too) and Pan lied to him as he grew up about it. She just tells him that he was named after Goku, when he was a baby, because he looked like Goku (as if it is a coincidence). It was stated in the Daizenshuu that anyone without over a quarter of Saiyan blood could not go Super Saiyan because of their blood being diluted. Goku Jr. is bullied by kids at his school, one of them is Puck, who eventually becomes his friend. He goes on a quest to Mount Paozu, to look for a dragon ball (he doesn't know that he has to get all seven dragon balls, not just one) so he can save Pan, who is dying. Puck joins him on his quest. The villains that Goku Jr. fights are very weak, Emperor Pilaf Saga villains (that weak). Mamba, and her minions, Susha and Torga, are demons who live in Mount Paozu. Mamba and her minions are the first villains that Goku Jr. and Puck encounter after Mamba disguised as a Human and tricked them (so she could try to eat them). Goku Jr. goes Super Saiyan while fighting the demon king, Lord Yao, who is a giant boar humanoid on Mount Paozu. He went Super Saiyan because Lord Yao was threatening to kill a bear who had saved him. He went Super Saiyan too easily, as well. Goku Jr. goes from having Emperor Pilaf Saga level power, to Frieza Saga level of power, and easily defeats Yao. The fight didn't last long at all, either. Goku Jr. just outsmarts Mamba and her minions, and runs from them. He is much like Saiyan Saga Gohan and is very cowardly and weak. There were no good fights in the movie at all, and the plot is not clever or interesting. This movie is even worse than Bio Broly (which was the worst of the DBZ movies). Why it sucks: 1. Weak villains 2. Underdeveloped characters 3. Too short 4. Terrible plot mistakes (like Goku Jr's stupid massive power increase and how he is able to even go SSJ) 5. They kill off all the Z-Fighters except Pan and never say what happened to them 6. No good battles The other reasons it sucks is the same reason why Dragon Ball GT sucks. I rate A Hero's Legacy as 3/10.